


Coming Undone

by Aiyana4969



Series: Coming undone series [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alley Sex, Dancing, F/M, Romance, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiyana4969/pseuds/Aiyana4969
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen had a dark side that no one knew about, except one Nikola Tesla. His desire to witness that dark side has some unexpected consequences. Rated M for a reason. *Teslen*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, I kust like to play with Tesla *yum*

A/N: So this is what happens when you've read too much Teslen fic, get in a mood and turn on the darker music as you clean the house. As you clean your mind wanders, then you stop said cleaning and come up with this, even though you have sworn you'd never write Sanctuary fic. I figured I'd leave Sanctuary to the pros, but alas… I give you this.

Song influence: Coming Undone by KORN.. Not the darkest thing I own but it's what set off the inspiration at any rate. Well, that and Nine Inch Nails, I want to F***k you like an animal :oX

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, Tesla would be mine, sorry Helen!

…..

Coming Undone

Everyone knew Helen loved Classical music, especially when sipping wine by the fire, book in hand. A few even knew she listened to an array of music, keeping abreast of current trends. But one, one knew her darker side. The side that listened to music no one would dare associate with Helen Magnus. Helen had a dark side, a side that rarely asserted itself, but one that needed to be fed none the less.

Always anonymous, dressed in corseted leather; hair dark, loose and mussed. Make-up done in a dark smoke around the eyes, lips the color of blood, cheeks contrasted in highlighting and dark tones. Feet clad in black wide heeled leather boots. Sometimes black leather pants accompanied the outfit, tonight it would be a skirt. This was the Helen Magnus no one knew about. Or so she thought.

He however, had known about this side of her for a very long time. He could almost sense when this side of her would surface, calling to him from thousands of miles away if need be. She would always deny herself for as long as she could; but eventually she'd break, disable cameras as needed to slip out. Always to a new place each time. That wasn't the hard part, places such as these often moved from venue to venue to abandoned building to basement.

Tonight Helen was there to feed this need, this dark side that surfaced with a force she hadn't felt in a while. Tonight she would lose herself in the dark music that filled the air, the writhing of bodies, and the sensations that would hum through her body with every metal note, with every dark beat that would wash over her from the array of speakers.

While some there would relish in this experience under an alcohol or drug induced haze, Helen need neither. All she needed was the freedom this particular side of her craved. Tonight she was not just here to dance, to let the music wash over her, but more. Her body thrummed with need. Helen was on the prowl, and he knew it.

He could sense it in his being earlier in the day as if the need radiated off of her like electrical waves. In fact the energy that flowed from Helens body to tease his senses was sweeter than the lover like caress of electricity that flowed through his veins. Just being near her during the day had been nearly unbearable. This side of Helen always appealed to his darker side. It was cliché and he abhorred clichés, but he was, after all, a vampire. How could he not help but be turned on in a most basic, raw way at the sight of her like that.

He always watched from afar. He would watch as her body writhed in harmony with the dark music. He would watch as she writhed in harmony with partner after partner on the dance floor. Very rarely she would actually leave with one of them, for a quickie in the alley, bathroom or elsewhere very indiscrete. This was the Helen no one knew about. Except of course, Nikola Tesla.

He avoided her as much as he was able all day. Every time he was near her when she was in this state he was barely able to control the Vampire within. And when he would watch from the shadows he would thank the darkness and the atmosphere of said culture to hide his black eyes and sharp teeth. There were after all a few who tried to emulate the great Vampire race in a laughable way. Nikola would pay them no attention, not even to scoff. He would push away every young thing that tried to writhe against him. He was interested in only one.

…

Late that night he watched as she slipped out of her room, his eyes instantly dark as he took in her attire. He followed in the shadows so silently that not even the great Helen Magnus could sense him. He watched as she entered the rundown building in a part of town no one would think she would voluntarily go without chasing an abnormal. Even those here that knew of Helen Magnus likely wouldn't recognize her.

Per usual, he watched from afar as she relaxed and let the music wash over her, freeing her of all inhibitions. She writhed with an equally attractive woman with short blonde hair, dressed as dark as she was. He watched as their hands started to explore the others body as they moved to the music.

Nikola tried to force the vampire down with little success. He was able to keep his claws withdrawn, until a young man had the audacity to snake his way into the mix, effectively removing the hot blonde from Helens grasp. She didn't seem to mind either as he began to grind against her. When his hand fisted her hair and pulled her had back none too gently and leaned to her neck Nikola could take no more. He was there before the man's lips ever touched Helens creamy neck.

He stepped behind her covering her eyes with a scarf he had worn and tied it. He barred his teeth at the young man, his eyes taking on a bloody sheen around the pitch black irises. The young man let her go and backed away. Helen would kill him for stepping in on her fun, or even knowing about this side of her… thus the scarf.

He made a silent prayer to whoever was listening that he could slip it from her and make a rather graceful escape without her notice.

Before he had a chance to finish the thought she began to move against him, obviously happy how the new 'stranger' took control. Tonight she was looking for someone who would try to dominate her. She wanted the fight for power as a strong body took her.

Nikola suppressed a groan as she ground into him. But never the less, his body started to move in sync with hers as they danced this dark, seductive dance he had inadvertently begun.

She reached up behind her to slide her hands and nails up his neck to his hair giving it a firm tug.

His hands slowly traced down her leather clad body on their own volition, tracing down her chest, across her abdomen and down across her thighs.

His eyes waged their own battle constantly changing form grey/blue to black.

Nikola felt the music, her want, her need flowing over him, but all that was forgotten as she roughly pulled his head down into a forceful kiss. She bit down on his bottom lip until it drew blood. The act had his vampire within threatening to break through in full force. He managed to keep his claws withdrawn as he pulled her roughly against him and his hardness . He groaned and roughly kissed her back.

'Definitely the one I want.' Helen thought to herself. It was the blindfold that had done it for her. If she wasn't so full of immediate need, she envisioned a bit of bondage being added to this little game. But for now she wanted him, needed him NOW!

She turned in his arms and grabbed a hold of his leather jacket pulling him down to her. She traced her lips skimming over his skin ever so lightly as they trailed up his neck to his ear.

She breathed in his scent, something about it being familiar but well masked, as if this person knew her and didn't want her to know.

The thought fled as he grabbed her ass and pulled her hard into him, still writhing to the dark music, and claiming her neck with his mouth. He sucked and nipped all along it, spending a second longer over her pulse point than anywhere else. His teeth barely grazed her neck but they were sharp and filled her with a lustful pain. She hissed and brought his hear to her lips once more.

"I want you… now!" She growled into his ear.

He shuddered and she smirked.

'She is soooo going to kill me.' He had to let her know who it was, let her yell at him, let her shoot at him, do whatever her anger wanted to do to him, but he couldn't deceive her.

His hands roamed up to the back of her head and he made to remove the scarf, but she stilled his hands with her own.

"Leave it."

He went to speak but she silenced him by pulling his head down for another kiss. "Don't speak" she mumbled against his lips. She planted her lips firmly against his once more, this time running her tongue over his lips and he allowed her entrance. She explored his mouth and he returned the favor. Pulling him close she relished in his taste, something about it so familiar like a long forgotten memory, forgotten emotions coursed through her blood and she felt like she would come undone.

She pulled back and panted a bit as she caressed his face, tracing over the features… 'So familiar.'

There was something about the whole confounding experience that fueled her need, which spoke to that dark lustful side that had her seeking out this place in the first place.

She spoke again, leaning in close to be heard over the music. "I know that I know you from somewhere, and I can't place it. Don't tell me, don't say a thing… I want you, now!" She kissed him forcefully yet briefly. "Get me outta here."

Nikola could do nothing but comply, he was so far gone.

..

He held her hand close to his heart as they moved through the crowd, another gesture that was familiar that Helen couldn't place. Excitement coursed through her veins at the thought of not knowing, or seeing her lover and the subsequent thrill of trying to puzzle out just who it was.

The cold air of outdoors filled her lungs making her gasp. The night had grown bitterly cold. The thin sheen of sweat already on her skin nearly froze on contact with the cold air.

Her escort slipped away causing her to shiver uncontrollably. The warm leather jacket of her lover was quickly wrapped around her. He bent down and placed his forehead to hers, drinking in a huge breath of air and trying to calm himself.

"We've met before haven't we?" Helen asked. She felt him nod against her forehead. "A while ago perhaps?" Again he nodded. She tried to pull him into a heated kiss but he held back only allowing her a tender touch of his lips.

Helen growled "Don't turn into a good guy on me now!" She hissed pulling him hard into her.

Nikola inwardly groaned. For all she kept foiling his plans of world domination, and trying rather successfully (much to his chargin) to turn him into a good guy, now… now she wanted him to forget all that and take her here.. like.. this?

It wasn't exactly the way he wanted her, but then again, he was Nikola Tesla and known for taking full advantage of any situation that benefitted him. And the way she alternately slid her tongue into his mouth and nipped at his lips left him feeling high enough he no longer cared about he should have her. He just needed her.

He trailed hot kisses down her neck and she threw her head back and moaned. He nibbled along her pulse point and she gasped, her hands searching out for his shirt. She didn't care if it was freezing, she wanted to feel his flesh under her hands. She ripped it open and smiled at the satisfying 'plink' the buttons made as the struck random objects around the alley.

Helen raked her nails down his chest and bit his shoulder hard. She heard him growl before her back hit the cement side of the building with a thud. Helen chuckled in triumph and ran her fingers over the place she had bitten to admire her handiwork, but there was no mark to be felt. Her brow furrowed momentarily. 'Abnormal?' 'No matter.' Some of her best lovers were abnormal.

Helen scratched her nails furiously down his chest, enough to draw blood if we weren't a vampire and Nikola had to bite back the urge to sink his transformed teeth into her. Instead he opted just to trace the sharpened points down her neck earning him a delighted growl from the dark temptress he had pressed against the side of the building.

Her hands found his belt and ripped it free. She undid the button and zip reaching down and gripping him firmly, a little too firmly. He responded by willing his teeth back to human form before biting shoulder fiercely, one hand grasping her ass firmly, the other trailing up her leg under her skirt. Finding no undergarments there he pulled his head away from her as he lost control of his fangs, eyes ink black.

"Fuck yes!" she cried at the treatment. The bass from the club resounded thru the alley adding to the eroticism of the moment.

He effortlessly lifted her up to straddle his hips.

Helen ran her hands through his soft spiky hair. She loved hair like that. She momentarily fantasized that it was Nikola ready to take her roughly against the wall in an alley, it wouldn't have been the first time either, though she would never admit it to him.

He had hesitated so she thrust her hips against his effectively telling him to get it on already.

Kissing her roughly he swallowed a cross between a moan and a growl from her as he thrust roughly into her already slick folds.

She relished every delicious inch of him as he thrust hard and fast within her. She could hear him grunting, trying to restrain an animalistic like growl that occasionally slipped from the lips that were currently suckling her neck vigorously.

Her own moans and growls became more frantic as he mercilessly pounded her hard against the wall. Their bodies were so close together that the pure friction of it teased her clit to the point of coming undone.

Nikola could sense she was close. He had used every mind trick he could think of to last this long himself. This was hot, searing, raw sex with Helen, his Helen. He fisted her hair and tugged hard enough to nearly bring unbidden mist to her eyes, the act finishing her off as he trust forcefully a few last times before growling his own release.

….

He kept her pinned to the wall a few moments more as they panted. He kept his face buried in the crock of her neck as he tried to calm his body.

Helen massaged at the back of his neck as her own head fell flat against the wall behind her, broad smile plastering her face. "That was bloody amazing!"

He chuckled into her neck, the feel of it sending waves of electricity through her body.

..

Though he would rather stay like that forever, Nikola knew he should let her down so he did.

She straightened her clothes as he tucked himself back into his pants, fastening button and belt. His shirt hung open and the cold air was icy hot against his chest but he didn't care. He had been colder; besides, he was a Vampire, practically impervious to hypothermia.

Helen took off the jacket and held it out in front of her "You might want this back."

Nikola took the jacket but placed it back around her shoulders, pulling her in for a tender, loving kiss. Helen no longer minded the tender ministrations, having sated her need. Shetenderly kissed him back.

"Keep it." He whispered in her ear with voice still gravely from their previous activities. It was an effective, if natural disguise to his voice.

He reached for the scarf that still, amazingly, obstructed her view.

"Don't." she said, again stilling his hands with hers. "I'm keeping that too… for now." "I'll enjoy the challenge of puzzling out who you are and will return it when I do."

He conveyed his agreement with a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Now go so I can find my way home." She said giving him a small shove.

Nikola couldn't help the stupid grin that plastered his face. He cupped her face and kissed her one last time, the turned and left.

…

Helen waited until the footsteps subsided before removing the scarf and draped it over the back of her neck. She slid her arms into the jacket, walked back inside and found the restroom to freshen up a bit before leaving.

Looking at herself in the mirror she looked a mess. Hair was everywhere; makeup smudged and marks on her neck. She looked her figure over, noticing the jacket looked a bit out of place in this club. She reached into the pockets and found a pencil, small pad of paper with nothing on it and a simple chain with two keys on it in the other.

She smoothed her hair back and twisted it up, holding it in place with the pencil. Taking a paper towel she rubbed at her makeup until it resembled something more fitting of her usual self. She then put the scarf back on, overlapping it across her chest and donned the jacket. It actually fit rather well. A little long in the arms and torso, but not horribly so. It overlapped to button and had a belt she fixed around her waist giving it a bit of a feminine shape on her figure.

Taking a step back he admired her handiwork. Anyone lurking around the Sanctuary would likely be none the wiser; in fact she looked rather good.

Helen steeped back out into the cold, a satisfied glow to her features and demeanor as she made her way back to the Sanctuary.

….


	2. 2

Chapter 2

Helen had taken her time walking back to the Sanctuary. Nikola had showered, donned a fresh suit and dabbed on a bit of his homemade cologne he had worn for over a century before she returned.

He had been waiting too, just down the hall from the main door, lurking in the shadows. He was both aroused and nervous as he drank in the sight of her clad in his jacket and scarf. In fact, they actually looked very nice on her in more way than one. The possessive side of him loved seeing her in his jacket. It almost reminded him of the way couples in the 50's told everyone they were going steady by the girl wearing her man's jacket. The other side that just loved to look at Helen, to drink in her appearance loved the way it looked on her. She had fastened it in a way that accented her feminine physique. It was all Nikola could do not to turn into a puddle of goo right there.

However, Nikola was never nervous. It was an emotion relegated to lesser beings, not a genius Vampire like himself. Yet, he honestly believed that was what he was feeling. Nervousness. Nervous that she would know it was him and unleash her fury on him. Actually, that he could take. Her never speaking to him again, that he couldn't. Not before and certainly not now. He was addicted to her. Always had been. And to permanently remove that addiction, well, he was hard to kill but that's something he likely wouldn't survive. He was also slightly nervous that she'd finally come to her senses and declare herself his. The chase would be over, a 100+ year chase finally complete. Then what?

He shoved those fears? aside and started to stroll down the hall after her.

..

Helen was in her own little world. The same satisfied grin she had upon leaving the alley was still plastered to her face. She hadn't felt this giddy about a lover since… well she couldn't even remember when.

She silently hummed to herself and gave her hips a little sway to the inaudible tune. That's when she heard someone falter behind her and she spun to see Nikola standing there, eyeing her over as usual. There was something in his expression she couldn't place. But, he quickly regained his composure.

"Awfully late to be out isn't it?" He grinned at her like a Cheshire cat.

The sun has risen on her walk home, yet she was far from tired and knew fatigue was likely not written on her face, so she figured she could easily avoid this line of questioning.

"And who says I'm not just up early?" She countered with her own smile.

"Now Helen, don't try to pull one over on me. Genius remember? And I've known you for far too long, you're an open book to me."

"Really?" She gave him a sarcastic look, calling his bluff.

"Ok, fine. So you're not exactly an open book." He stepped closer to her, into her personal space and her breath reflexively hitched as it always did around her infuriating Vampire. "But," he continued, "I do know you and I know you haven't been to bed yet." He circled her once, almost like a vulture, "So tell me what were you up to?"

The feel of him so close to her, that familiar scent of him washed over her threatening to arouse her once more. The thought of him turning her on so easily when she had just sated her needs, more than irritated her and she wasn't yet ready to come off the high she had upon walking in.

"Since when do I need to explain my comings and goings to you?" She shot him a dirty look. He actually looked slightly wounded and it caught her off guard.

Nikola took a step back. "You're right. You're a grown woman and not exactly mine to question."

He turned to go.

"Nikola- wait." Hurt Nikola wasn't something she dealt well with. Sometimes he deserved it and those times she had no problems letting him stay that way for a while. But right now, it tugged at her heart.

He turned back to her.

"I'm sorry, but your right. I have been out and I guess I'm just tired. I didn't mean to be so snappy."

Nikola quickly recovered his composure and smiled at her. "Well I'm sure you put a few miles on those fine boots tonight." He said as he raked her legs over with his eyes.

Helen rolled her eyes, "Good lord…"

Before she could register what was going he had her in his arms twirling her around the floor. "Next time you go dancing, take me along." "We've always made good partners on the dance floor."

Helen laughed as they spun together a moment before breaking out of his embrace. "Oh, Nikola. You always were light on your feet." "But, I don't think you would have cared for the music."

He pulled her back to him and she could swear she saw his eyes darken for an instant. "You'd be surprised." He mumbled, voice dark and it sent shivers down her spine. There was something inside screaming at her, trying to connect dots where they shouldn't be.

He cleared his throat. "Anyway, off with you." "Better get what rest you can before Hewy, Dewy and Screwy get up and start making a mess of the place." He gave her a quick peck on the lips, and quickly walked off calling over his shoulder "Nice jacket by the way, a bit big, but a nice look."

Then he was gone from sight.

Helen just shook her head and the dizzying emotions that came from the encounter. She must be tired, because the whole experience left her a bit confused. He had just stolen a kiss and she didn't even try to slap him.

She walked to her room trying to get her mind off of Nikola and back to her encounter with the mystery man at the club.

…..

….

For the next few days she spent a bit of her down time trying to piece together just who her mystery lover was and where she knew him from. But every time she tried to link things together, sensations, tastes, smells, touches and all that was familiar about him, she came up empty. Ok, maybe not empty, but she was often relating those nuances of character to Nikola. Not the sarcastic leering Nikola everyone knew, but the Nikola she knew. The part of him only she was privy to see, and even then, very rarely.

'It must be because he's been a constant presence around here lately.' She told herself. She sat at her desk staring out the window. She had the jacket she had been given that night on the back of her chair and the scarf around her neck. In fact, the scarf had become a semi-permanent accessory for her.

She pulled the scarf up to her nose and took a deep breath. Scents tantalized her senses as she took in notes of her lover and of her. Her own smell had started to seep into its fibers and mix with his. It never failed to bring a smile her face.

..

He watched her from her doorway. She was again clueless to his presence, lost in her own little world as she had often been these past few days. Her staff was too busy to puzzle about her behavior. But Nikola, he knew where she was in her mind. He knew she was reliving moments of their encounter, every last glorious detail. As he often did.

The fact she didn't even seem to suspect him in the least set him on edge.

At first he feared she'd know right away and hate him for it. But, the days had worn on and he had watched her. He had watched as she grinned dreamily at something only known to her. He had watched as she wrapped herself in his jacket and pulled it tight around her, closing her eyes and sigh in content. He watched as she pulled the scarf to her nose to drink in his scent. And he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted her. He wanted her to know and he wanted her.

Maybe if she knew she wouldn't really be mad. Maybe, just maybe, she'd want him in return. She did say he had been 'bloody amazing' after all.

"Earth to Helen."

The voice snapped her out of her musings like a bucket of icewater.

"Nikola." She stared at him wild eyed for a minute. "Sorry, didn't hear you come in."

"Yes, well, you seemed rather lost in thought." "Care to share." He grinned deviously at her and sat on her desk.

"Not a chance of it." She smiled back.

"Awwww, c'mon. I'm sure whatever it is, I can more than fulfill even your wildest fantasies."

Helen rolled her eyes at him and tried changing the subject. "What are you still doing here Nikola? Shouldn't SCIU be missing you by now?"

He made a face. "No, not for a while. They think I'm here seducing secrets from you." He stared straight into her sapphire eyes daring her to play along.

"Like that would ever happen."

"Oh, Helen." He purred low. She couldn't help the way her body responded to this insufferable Vampire. She was always afraid his keen senses would pick up on it and give her away. But, if they did, he never acted on it, content to play their century old game. His voice was slightly husky as he continued, "I could make you scream with just one kiss."

"I highly doubt that." She said dubiously.

He raked his eyes over her top, her neck, her lips and back up again; but she remained steadfast and her gaze never left their spot returning his gaze as his own came back to rest on hers once more.

"Helen, my dear… I guarantee it."

"Awfully sure of yourself." She drawled in her British accent. A smile crept onto her face as an idea dawned on her. "Care to wager on that?"

Nikola smiled brightly, "Absolutely!"

She stood and walked seductively away from him a few paces. "If I win, you leave my wine cellar alone. In fact, with all the money you embezzle from SCIU, you can restock it."

His eyes twinkled back at her. "And if I win."

She flashed him a devilish grin of her own, "Then you get the satisfaction of kissing me."

Nikola's look turned serious a moment, "How about you promise not to shoot me. I may be an immortal Vampire, but it still doesn't tickle."

"Deal!" she said with a wide smile, one that made him nearly weak in the knees as he crossed the few paces to her.

He gently pulled her to him and wove the fingers of one hand thru her hair starting at her temple. He relished in the way her eyes fluttered closed as she leaned into the touch.

His lips were a hairsbreadth away from hers when Will came barging in.

"Magnus, we got a location on that abnormal."

He didn't seem to notice or at least didn't seem to care that he had just interrupted a tender moment between the two.

Nikola reluctantly pulled away and kept his back to Will as his eyes flashed black at the interruption.

"Good, thanks Will. I'll be there in a moment." Helen said trying to shake off the fluttery feeling she had in the pit of her stomach.

Will nodded and left.

She looked back to Nikola a flurry of emotions dancing across her features. "I'm sorry, we'll have to finish this later." With that she promptly scurried out of the room.

…

Keep holding on, when my brain's ticking like a bomb. Guess the black thoughts have come again to get me.

Sweet bitter words, unlike nothing I have heard. Sing along Mocking bird, you don't affect me.

That's right. Deliver it to my heart. Please strike. Be deliberate.

Wait, I'm coming undone. Unlaced, I'm coming undone. Too late, I'm coming undone.

What looks so strong, so delicate.

The lyrics flowed out of an unused lab as she passed by. 'What the devil?' she thought to herself.

Choke, choke again. I find my demons were my friends. Getting me in the end, they're out to get me.

Since I was young, I tasted sorrow on my tongue. And this sweet sugar gun does not protect me.

She poked her head into the lab to see Nikola standing there, back to her in a white lab coat. He was bobbing his head in a subtle head-bang to the music that flowed from an iPod (one that she immediately recognized as Kate's.) She mused at how fitting the lyrics seemed to be for him, and over the fact Kate would kill him when she found her iPod.

He was tinkering with something, what she couldn't tell from the doorway.

She turned to leave him to his work, but the music called to her, bringing flashbacks of her night in the alley.

The music harmonized itself with the notes of lust starting to run through her body and she felt drawn into the room.

No matter how magnetic the music or the man lost in it was, Helen Magnus knew how to keep her composure, or so she thought.

Nikola didn't even start when she placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. 'Damned Vampire. He knew I was there all along.'

"What are you working on?"

He looked at her, noting that her hand had stayed on his shoulder. He cleared his throat to shake off the effect her mere presence had on him. Ever since that night, he could barely look at her without feeling overcome with need.

"The battery pack to Wolfie's suit." "I hate to admit it, but the lad actually has something here. He just needed a different way to power it." He grinned. "That's where the master of electricity comes in."

Helen rolled her eyes and let her hand fall from its purchase on his shoulder.

"So how's it coming?"

"Quickly. I'll be done in a couple of hours." "I really need to have a chat with that boy on power distribution."

Helen chuckled and motioned to the iPod. "Kate's gonna kill you for having that you know."

"No she won't. She let me borrow it." "Told her I was in the mood for something different than what can usually be found around here for music and she handed me this."

"Ahhh…" "Didn't take you for the type to listen to this sort of thing."

Nikola grinned evilly at her. "Why Helen, you should know by now I'm full of surprises."

"Your right about that." She moved down the bench, pretending to be interested in the tools and gadgets strewn about. "You never fail to surprise me." She said mostly to herself.

He was glad her back was to him for the moment so she wouldn't see his mask slip. He had another surprise in store for her, he just wasn't sure how to tell her. Or should he let her figure it out solely on her own? 'No, she should have figured it out by now. I bet, if it were someone not so close to her, she would have seen it in a heartbeat. Hiding in plain sight and all that.'

"Hope my surprises are always good." He had turned back to fiddle with something on the bench, pretending to be engrossed in his work.

"Rarely"

His heart sank.

"Usually you're planning on taking over the world or off wooing SCIU." She saw the slight look of hurt on his face and softened her words. "Though, every now and again, I am pleasantly surprised." "You did after all give Henry all the data from SCIU. That stands for a lot actually." She hung her head solemnly "Sixty years without a word. And then… then I thought I had lost you to the dark side." She smirked sadly as if in thought. "Yet here you are, helping with things you don't even know the purpose for… just for me." She chuckled, "Or my wine" she added as an afterthought.

'If only she knew what she meant to me.' 'If only she knew how good we are together.' 'If only she knew…" 

He tossed the items he was working with on the desk and was standing facing her before she could blink. His eyes were dark but not black, just a darker rendition of his natural shade. He slid off his lab coat and tossed it on the bench without ever taking his eyes off of hers.

He held her gaze in a trance. The music surrounded them and he pulled her close, wrapping one arm low around her waist, the other hand came to cup the side of her face. He could feel the rush of adrenalin through her body, the rapid pace of her heart at his actions. One of her own arms snaked around his neck, the other grabbed onto his dark button up, her eyes still transfixed to his.

"Dance with me." His voice was low and resonated thru her mind in a pleasing caress of her senses.

She started to move against him with the rhythm of the music that filled the small room.

Helen closed her eyes and let all the sensations surround her, relaxing her and allowing her to release her well kept control.

Their dance was slow, seductive and familiar. It felt like home, like it was where she belonged. She leaned back allowing him to hold her weight with his hips as one of her legs snaked its way up his to hook around his waist.

His hand trailed down her waist, across her ass and up her thigh as she made the movement. He leaned down as she slid her way more upright. He claimed her neck as it collided with his lips, her hands snaking into his soft spiky hair she moaned his name "Nikollaaa."

He pulled her back upright, bodies still writhing in sync. A hand caressed the side of her face to slide into her hair, fisting it by the roots as he pulled her in for a searing kiss.

She sighed into his mouth and probed out with her tongue. He opened and met her tongue with a caress of his own.

It was his turn to moan as she started to pull herself up onto his hips. He faltered a bit and he bumped her roughly into the workbench. The action only caused her to pull him ever closer, her kisses becoming more heated, more frantic as she pulled at his shirt, ripping it open.

..

Helen was gone, lost in a heated desire for this impossible Vampire. Emotions swarmed though her being and it felt impeccable. She loved the way he lit up every one of her senses. She loved the way he felt pressed against her, hands roaming roughly over her body. She loved the feel of his muscles under her hands. She loved the warmth that spread from her core as he pressed his delicious hardness to her. She loved the familiar feel of his hair, loved the way he tasted…

'Wait!' her subconscious screamed. It was too familiar. She almost lost herself again in the way his tongue was sweeping hers, in the way his hands groped at her… but… 'No, it's more than familiar. It was him!'

The realization hit her like a bolt of lightning and she shoved him back enough to break the kiss.

Her eyes flashed to an angry steel grey/blue. "That was you!" She screamed. "It was you at the club. It was youin that alley…" Her face turned blood red in rage,"…You!"

Nikola cleared his throat as he shook his head trying to regain his composure. He tried to lighten the mood, "Told you I could make you scream with just one kiss" he said with a smirk.

Her dark eyes again flashed with anger.

Nikola swallowed and spoke nervously, "Remember, no shooting!"

The following slap resounded off the walls of the lab and down the hall.

…


	3. 3

Chapter 3

Finger marks momentarily appeared on his cheek, raised, red and angry looking. As quickly as they appeared, they faded. Much unlike Helens anger. Yet she didn't push him away. Instead she remained precariously perched between his hip and the bench behind her.

"YOU!" I can't believe it was you!" She screeched and batted at him. If Nikola didn't know any better he would say her anger and attempts to hurt him (aside from her initial knee jerk reaction of slapping him) was rather half hearted.

"But, you were..." Her words trailed as she recalled that night, this time with the knowledge it was Nikola. She closed her eyes and could practically feel the soft fabric of the scarf being placed over her vision. She could feel the contours of his body as it pressed deliciously against hers. The way they had moved to the music, the feel of his writhing against her. She remembered the way it had felt to have his graceful hands slide up her thigh and under her skirt. She could hear his groan as he realized she was ready for the taking. She remembered the feel of every glorious inch of him inside her as he took her roughly and masterfully against the wall. 'Amazing.' Her thoughts completing her statement.

She ran her fingers over the faded mark she still had where he bit her with human teeth. The sensation went straight to her core as it always did when the spot was touched.

Helen prayed a moan hadn't just escaped her lips as she relived the memories from that night. To his credit he had tried to take the blindfold off several times. But she was still a little livid. It was one of her fantasies of Nikola come to life and she hadn't even realized it.

..

Nikola had watched her features intently as the memories had come flooding back to her. His heart sped up when she touched the mark he had left and moaned softly, likely unaware of the action. He steeled himself as she opened her eyes and he saw a touch of anger still swirling there.

"I can't believe you! How… How did you even know I was there?" Her eyes started to soften and she looked slightly embarrassed, or… ashamed. He wasn't sure.

Helen didn't want to admit it, but she was a bit embarrassed and a bit ashamed. Not so much that she had this dark side that needed to be fed, but that she had been on the prowl and he had witnessed it. 'Quite unbecoming for a Victorian Era woman.' She never before cared what anyone thought about her conquests, but knowing that he had been there to witness her raw need, to be taken like… that. She almost felt as if she had taken advantage of him. For all his forward behavior, she knew very well he loved her. He used banter and innuendo as a cover for his real feelings, much like she used her put downs and dismissal of said behavior as her own defense mechanism.

..

Nikola sighed and swept a few dark locks from her face. She still refused to meet his gaze and it unnerved him. Magnus just wasn't the type to be uncomfortable; she always controlled even the most dire of situations.

"Helen, I've known you for nearly 130 years. Whether you want to admit it or not, I know you." He brought her face up to look at him but she still refused to meet his eyes with her own. "You've been working yourself to the bone and you needed to relax, let loose. It's something you can never do here… or anywhere for that matter. Not as long as people recognize you and depend on you. You've found an outlet and I admire that. "He ran his thumb over her cheekbone and silently wished she'd look at him. "I wish I could have found an outlet like you have. Maybe then I'd spend less time trying to rule the world."

At that she smirked and leaned into his touch a bit.

Finally making eye contact she said, "Why were you there Nikola? Were you hoping…?" She left the question unfinished, letting the words trail with a knowing tilt to her head.

It was Nikolas turn to look slightly ashamed. He dropped his gaze a moment then looked back to her. "No." He said honestly. "…But the dark side of you appeals to the dark side of me."

Her eyes widened slightly in understanding.

He cleared his throat and looked briefly away with a nervous smirk. "It's almost worse than the bloodlust… seeing you… like that." "And I have yet to find a medication to suppress it." "Just seeing you done-up to go out for a night of…dancing… I can't help but follow you."

Helen flushed slightly at the admission.

"I always watch, never letting you know I'm there." "Just that is intoxicating in its own right."

"How long?" she asked.

"Decades Helen, from before this type of music ever hit mainstream media." "Ever since you tracked an abnormal to a place like that for the very first time." "I happened to be there for other reasons." He grinned deviously, "World domination and all that." "But it was how you stopped to take it all in, to observe, almost scientifically." "I watched as your features lit up, as you closed your eyes and let the music wash over you." "I could sense what it did to you."

Nikolas eyes had glazed over as he lost himself in the memory. She was still pressed solidly between the bench and his hips and she felt him stiffen all over again at the mere memory.

He shook his head and snapped himself out of it.

"If you've been watching me for so long, why now, did you decide to blindfold me and dance with me?"

Nikola smiled genuinely. "I didn't blindfold you to dance with you." His smile faded and a dark look passed over his features. "I did it to scare of that punk that thought he could have his way with you."

Helen chuckled and looped her arms around his neck. "And whatever made you think he would succeed?"

Nikola looked at her knowingly. "You were on the prowl Helen. You needed a much deserved release. And while it's not any of my business whom you take as a lover… I don't know, but that little slime ball didn't deserve you."

Helen couldn't help the endearing smirk that threatened to emerge. Her mirth was clearly visible in her eyes and the corner of her mouth started to inch upwards as he continued.

"I saw him take one girl out already. At the time I was thankful he had taken the little tart's attention from me." "But when I saw him step in between you and that hot blonde…" "Wouldn't' have minded that show actually!" He said playfully, earning himself a slap to the shoulder.

He sighed deeply and shifted her slightly, arms looped under her backside. He rather enjoyed her sitting there.

"When I saw him lean to ravage your neck, I lost it. Plain and simple, I lost it." "I acted on instinct I guess, when I wrapped my scarf around your eyes." He glanced down at where it was resting on her neck. "I was afraid you'd kill my ass for spoiling your fun."

At that Helen openly laughed. "You're right, I probably would have." She pulled on his neck bringing his forehead down to rest on hers. "And everything you said was perfectly accurate. I have been working intensely lately and I was looking for a good time with no strings attached. And I admire how casually you take that."

"I'm many things Helen, but a prude is not one of them."

Helen looked up slightly, their noses touching as she stared deeply into his eyes. "I don't regret it, and I definitely do not regret that it was you," Her voice was so low the end of the statement was nearly a whisper.

Nikola felt his heart break slightly at the admission. It swelled at the thought she was glad it was him, but it broke knowing there was a 'but' in there somewhere. She would never let the chase end. It was no longer in her nature. She was too jaded from a couple centuries of heartbreak to unlock the box around her heart ever again. He chided himself for even thinking it could be any other way.

"But…" he prompted.

Helen took a deep breath. "Is this going to change anything between us? Because I can't handle that just yet."

"Not if you don't' want it to." "I mean, I'm kind of out of plans for world domination now that I know my great race was everything you warned it would be, and nothing resembling what my over imaginative mind made it out as. But I still plan to continue to be a pain in your ass."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She chuckled.

..

With the air now cleared he moved to let her down but she wrapped her legs around his waist and held firm to her position.

Nikola looked at her quizzically.

She responded with a mischievous look. "Why Mr. Tesla, I do believe we were dancing." "It's very unbecoming of a gentleman not to finish a dance with a lady."

He looked at her with a mixture of glee and pure disbelief. She laughed and pulled his scarf off of her neck and placed it over his eyes, tying it tightly and effectively blocking his sight.

"You're going to be the death of me." He mumbled as she pressed her lips to his.

"Vampire remember?" She retorted and he groaned.

She thrust her hips into his causing him to groan again and drop his head to her shoulder.

He let go of her with one arm, making a sweeping motion behind him as if he were shutting the door that happened to be a good ten or so feet from his reach. The door reacted as if it had been batted by the magnetized Vampire and swung shut. Helen heard the door lock.

Nikola looked up into her lust filled eyes. "I take it you were talking about a dance of a different kind?" His voice was low and it only served to heighten her awareness of their joint arousal.

She leaned in, kissing him passionately, letting her nails trail down his chest to his belt.

As she fiddled with his belt he reached out with all his other senses. He could hear the thrum of her heart, the rushing of blood in her veins, the air moving in hurried breaths and half moans against his face as she kissed him madly. He tasted traces of salt from the sweat that had cooled on her body during the transport home. He tasted bitterness of long gone tea, a faint sweetness of her favorite fruit that had found harbor in the crevices of her lips. He could smell all he tasted, he could smell her arousal, many pheromones' mingling with that sent that was all her. He could smell shampoo mixed with soap from her morning shower. He felt the gooseflesh race to the areas on his body brushed by her fingertips. He could feel the heat of her body pressed against his own. He most certainly felt the long, sensuous caresses of her tongue against his. The sensations left him feeling buzzed.

His belt was free and she was hastily shoving his pants toward the floor. Nikola however, decided Helen was severely overdressed and he shouldn't be the only one half naked. A little payback for ruining two of his good shirts now, he returned the favor and ripped hers open earning him a startled yelp against his lips.

"Ni…" she started to protest but he cut it off with a kiss, smiling against her lips.

"Payback's a bitch" he muttered as he fumbled wildly with her pants. Being unable to see what he was doing wasn't helping.

Helen shoved him back and hopped off the table, quickly shedding the tight leather, along with her boots and socks.

Nikola took the momentary distraction to shed the last of his clothing until Helen crashed to him, lips searching out his, body desperate for contact. He tripped over the pants at his ankles and crashed hard on his back, the air rushing from his lungs as Helen crashed on top of him.

He kicked his pants off while simultaneously crushing his lips to hers.

His hands roamed over her body realizing he had been robbed of divulging her of her clothing. He tore the scarf from his vision and chucked it across the room.

"That's cheating." Helen breathed into his lips.

"You would rob me of seeing you without apparel?" "Helen, now that's just cruel."

"Then let me see you Nikola." "Let me see your dark side." She nipped at his lip harshly.

"Helen." He warned. "That's not exactly a good idea."

She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "I don't want sweet Nikola, not right now." "I want you…" she nipped brusingly at hip bottom lip, "to fuck me…" another nip, "like a Vampire." She bit again, this time digging her nails into his sides.

.

Before she knew it she was vertical, back slamming into the cold steel of the door.

Her breath barely pulled back into her lungs before he was in her, thrusting vigorously, yet he still hadn't morphed.

"God Nikola!" she screamed as he slammed into her again, and again and again, sending sensitive nerve endings into overload as he hit every last one of them within her.

"Helen," he growled in response.

Oh, how she loved to hear her name flow like that from his lips. She was determined to hear it in that deep vampiric multi-tonal voice. That voice always did something for her, her body betraying her every time her name escaped in that particular octave.

She was fast coming undone. And if his guttural moans and the slickness of both bodies were any indication he was nearly there too.

He bit harshly at a nipple and she moaned in pleasure. The sound was sweet, sweet music to his ears. He was so hard within her he nearly ached with need for his release, but he held. Though he was sure he wouldn't last much longer. Not if she continued to moan his name and meet him thrust for thrust. Not if she continued to let her hands roam vigorously through his hair, down the back of his neck, to rake her nails over his shoulders and back.

"Bite me, Nikola" she begged.

He obliged sinking human teeth into her shoulder.

"No…. Be my Vampire Nikola…. Bite …me" she managed between moans.

She was close, he could sense it, and he was nearly gone himself. He was sure she didn't really want him to lose control like...that. The Vampire within could be dangerous at the best of times. So he sped up his pace.

"Nikko… please!" 

He was about to beg her to stop holding back and just allow herself the pleasure of orgasm when Helen decided if he wouldn't bite her the way she wanted, then damn him, she'd bite him.

Quick as lightening she bent her head down and latched onto his neck biting hard enough to draw blood.

Nikola instantly morphed and she pulled back at the feel of his talons digging into her hips. Nikola lost control and sunk his vamp teeth deep within the sweet spot of her neck.

Helens head snapped back as she screamed in mixed pain and pleasure. Clenching around him she screamed out in pure ecstasy as her mind blowing orgasm ripped its way through her body like an extinction level Earthquake.

Electricity surrounded them, not just in feeling but in physical form as he lost control of his powers.

Nerve endings on fire, Helen's own eyes dilated to an inky black. She clung to him as tight as she could as she rode every thrilling thrust he gave with his own release, hoping to never come down from such a high ever again.

..

Helen's sweet yet bitter blood overtook his senses in an addicting high he never thought possible. He had tasted human blood before and found it no better than his favorite Antelope. But Helen, her blood was liquid ecstasy. He wanted to die, right then and there. He wanted the end and forever to consume them both at once. He now knew heaven, and it all lay with the dark Angel whose blood flowed freely into him, sustaining him, reviving him.

He ran his tongue over the wound willing it to close and it did, enough to staunch the flow. He vigorously kissed the area a few last times causing Helens head to loll back against the door and soft moans to escape her swollen lips.

..

He brought his lips up to meet hers and she delved into them eagerly, licking traces of her own blood from his mouth; the bitter tang a perfect complement to the electricity and ozone that still surrounded them.

Nikola pulled back and rest his head on her neck as he slowly lowered them to the ground, keeping her firmly in his lap.

"God Helen…" he croaked voice shaky from … whatever you want to call what just happened. Because, to Nikola, there was no words in any language known to man that could begin to describe what just happened or how he felt.

He smiled and looked into her eyes which had only begun to fade from black to blue. He'd ask about that later. Right now he could only smile stupidly at her; all faculties gone from his otherwise genius brain.

She smiled back just as stupidly and pulled him into a tight hug.

He held her like that for what felt like forever and a fleeting moment all at once. He reveled in the softness of her skin and hair, the gentle pecks of her lips against his neck and the feel of her perfectly manicured nails tracing light patterns on his back.

Neither needn't say a thing, for no words could convey how they felt. They conveyed it all in one passionate kiss. A kiss bred from centuries of denial, and a century of love.

…


	4. 4

Chapter 4:

Helen laid it the still steaming water, her muscles fully relaxed and warm to the bone. Nikola had spent the better part of an hour teasing out every last knot in her entire body.

At first it took some concentration to quiet her body from responding to the way his graceful hands danced slowly across her skin. But eventually she forced herself to relax and then sink into his embrace as he showed her just how tender and loving he could be. It was the perfect flip side of the coin to the aggressive part of him she was able to draw out earlier. Truth be told, she had a much harder time dealing with tender, loving Nikola.

The Nikola that took her in the alley and again in the lab was everything she could have dreamed of in a lover. The raw power in their love making couldn't be rivaled.

They had both let go, let their powers rage unchecked. She hadn't yet stopped to marvel at the consequences of those actions. In time she would, but in the near future, she had plans to execute.

..

"Nikola?"

"Yes Darling?" His voice was as smooth as silk. His hands still roamed over her body caressing, kneading and memorizing every inch of her.

Helen let her head loll back into the crook of his neck and he kissed her temple. "Do you trust me?" She careened her neck to look at him.

"With my life, yes." "With a gun, no."

She chuckled a moment.

"Why, Ljubav?"

"If I were to tell you I was planning something… Something, big… but couldn't give you any specifics. Would you do as I asked, without question?"

Nikola looked at her puzzled. 'What on Earth is she up to now?' 'No matter.'

"Of course." He said honestly.

With that she kissed him tenderly, then grudgingly vacated the tub, Nikola following.

….

Helen had donned a lacey little night dress and Nikola had pulled on his undergarments and both had slid into Helen luxurious bed. They lay facing each other, Nikola running his hands soothingly through her hair.

"Relaxed yet?" He inquired.

She smiled lovingly at him. "Yes, quite." Her eyes gained a teasing glint to them. "Except a spot on my back, where a member of your anatomy was poking into it for nearly an hour."

He grinned back at her. "Well, you're just going to have to learn to ignore...that" "Can't be helped. It's just a natural response to your beauty!"

She narrowed an eye at him in a failed attempt to hide her mirth. "Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Hmm…" He eyed her over, his gaze landing on her neck. "But I know a trick that will get me anywhere I wish." He countered playfully.

"Oh really? Pray tell."

He didn't say a word, just leaned over and nuzzled her neck until he came to his mark. He gave a vigorous suckle and suddenly found himself flat on his back, Helen straddling him with his arms pinned to the mattress. Her eyes were ink black and deadly looking.

He looked at her with amazement and shock. A look that seem to grace his face often in her presence as of late.

"God that's sexy!" he exclaimed in wonder.

Helen closed her eyes, took a deep breath and the black faded to sapphire blue.

"My God Nikola, what have you done to me?" She asked sliding off of him and sitting up.

He sat up as well and she noticed marks on his neck. She immediately grabbed his head and tilted it rather roughly to the side so she could inspect.

He chuckled at her actions, but she pulled his head back and looked at him with slight panic in her eyes.

"Nikolaaa?" She said in that 'out with it' tone.

"In a minute Ljubav." She glared at him but he ignored it. "First I have a couple questions."

"What makes yours more pressing than mine?" She demanded hotly.

"Patience my dear." "There's an order to everything."

She rolled her eyes but let him continue.

"When are you going to tell me what you're planning?"

She sighed. "When the time is right, I promise you, you will know." "Until then, I hope you'll trust me enough to do as I ask without question."

He smiled broadly and his eyes sparkled. "I'm all yours!"

Helen couldn't help but return the smile.

"Last question." "Why did you want me in Vampire form… you know… earlier?"

Helen looked away, blushed and cleared her throat. She looked back at him and smirked. "What can I say? The dark side of you appeals to the dark side of me." She said quoting his earlier confession.

"I always thought you were afraid of it." He thought back to Rome, to Oxford, even to his revamping, recalling the many times she had flinched away. "You flinch whenever I transform."

Helen turned a few shades redder. "I was afraid of it, but not because of what you think. I was afraid of how it appealed to me, how it made me feel and how I felt so drawn to you." "You're dangerous Nikola." "You're dangerous because you can get behind my walls and after John; I promised myself I would never let anyone in again. No one was ever going to hurt me like that ever again."

Nikola tried to hide behind his own mask, it was hard but doable. But inside, he was all aglow.

"And now?" he asked.

A slightly sad expression crossed her face. "I don't have the luxury of time to sort it all out right now." A small smile played at the ends of her lips. "But, I can tell you I'm no longer afraid." She sidled closer to him. "Of any of it." She kissed him tenderly.

"Now, will you kindly explain just what the hell you have done to me? And, why your neck is scarred?"

Nikola held up his wrist. "What do you see here?"

"Nikola!" The insufferable man just could never give a straight answer, always beating around the bush or turning everything into a display of theatrics.

Rolling his eyes he said, "Humor me."

"Fine." She took his wrist and examined it. There was a scar there; it was light, but there. "I see a faint scar. " "What about it?"

"It's where Afina bit me."

She looked at him still very much confused. "Okaaaaay…"

Nikola looked at her with a maddening twinkle to his eye. "C'mon Helen, put two and two together." When she didn't respond he sighed. "Vampire bites leave a scar, even on another Vampire."

Her eyes clouded with even more confusion. "But I'm not a Vampire Nikola."

He just flashed her a knowing smirk and tilt to his head.

Realization dawned on her at that moment. "You turned me into a Vampire?" she screeched, her expression darkening dangerously.

"In a way. When I injected you with the source blood" "Same as you did me."

"Wait. You mean to tell me that I've been a Vampire all along and just haven't noticed any claws or inherent bloodlust?"

"No Love. You're not even as much Vampire as I am, though I do sense potential" he said eying her over.

She scoffed. "Then why, all of a sudden, do I feel myself change… something… surface, when your mark is touched?"

"I guess you just need the proper stimulus." Another broad smile was beamed in her direction.

"Cheeky."

"Think about it though. Out of the five, what of those gifts relate to Vampires?" She raised an eyebrow and he continued. "Well I got the whole package." He grinned devilishly. "Nigel, John, not so much. I don't remember anything about teleporting, invisible Vampires." "Watson, with an increased mind…. Maybe."

A look crossed his face as if he were trying to hide something from her.

"Nikola…" she warned. He knew the tone. She was on to him. "How long have you known."

"About 2 hours." He tried with the best smile he could muster.

She just glared at him. "When did you suspect?"

He sighed deeply. "Since your gift became apparent." "When I realized that you would not die of natural causes. That everyone but you or I, without the use of your blood or artificial means, would die." "It became more apparent with the beatings you have taken. Most of them you should never have survived, even with increased resistance." "Would a bullet kill you? Yes. You can be killed, much easier than I'll ever be comfortable with." "And there are other things; you need little to no sleep per week, much as I. You never get sick, lack of radiation poisoning that is."

Nikola held her hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. He looked back up at her with mischief in his eyes. "And…" He paused for effect. "You seem hell bent on ruling the world." Her brow furrowed and he could see the anger simmering there but he continued before she could get a word in. "What about that doesn't scream Vampire heritage?"

A remark she once made to Afina came barreling to the forefront of her mind "I'm even less Vampire than he is." 'Less..' she thought. 'Vampire.' Her eyes widened in shock. She hasn't inherited as many gifts as Nikola, but the ones she had were remarkably similar. Except, the whole world domination thing.

"I am not hell bent on ruling the world!" She argued.

Nikola just rolled his eyes. "So tell me Ljubav, what are you planning?"

Helen's jaw snapped shut and she fixed him a stubborn stare.

"My point exactly." "You won't tell anyone about plans you've been hatching for over a hundred years."

"How…?" She began but he cut her off.

"Once I knew you went back in time I put all the pieces together. Genius remember?" "All those times I talked to you when I knew you weren't in the country. The times I tried to mention things we had discussed and you had no clue to what I was talking about and feared I was having a breakdown. And indeed, at times I thought I was."

Helen sighed deeply, she'd be had. "I'm not trying to take over the world Nikola."

"Yeah, well. You are. At least part of it. You've always dominated, Helen. Always controlled the abnormal world, pushed and shoved world leaders around until they bent to your will. When they push back, you go off and do your own thing in defiance."

"I'm not saying its wrong. It is with the best of intentions. But underneath it all, Helen. You rule the abnormal world."

He could see the wheels turning in her head. He knew all the things she was thinking; how she was sifting through the ideas he had planted there. He knew she was going to think she had been a monster all along, in the guise of a savior. A monster she was not. A savior she was.

"Helen." He said lovingly, yet with a hint of caution to his voice. "Don't think like that. You have had the best intentions. You have no ulterior motives or need for power just to have it." "How you got to the places you needed to go or the driving force behind it, does not matter."

…

Helen sat silently for a long while letting it all sink in.

She recalled the first few days after she had injected the source blood. She initially felt sick then nothing. She figured her moods and her drive to protect abnormals, the loss of her innocent giggles and flirtations were all side effect of nothing happening. That she just threw herself into her work and into John's arms to forget about the bitter disappointment that nothing had happened for her.

Thinking about it now, something had happened. Her mentality had changed. From one of pure search for scientific knowledge, to one of possessiveness. She thought it was protectiveness that fueled her desire to capture, study and harbor abnormals. But now, she wondered if her motives were actually that much more sinister.

…

Everything he was saying made sense. She did have a need to be in control, at all times. She both craved and was terrified of power. This is why she and Nikola had danced around each other for so long. They craved each other like addicts, yet they were the only ones that could bring their respective empires crashing down. They were both secretive and dangerous and the combination could be deadly.

Maybe this was why she tried so hard to revamp him. To hear the power in his multi-tonal voice, to feel the strength masked by his wiry body, the power of his brilliant mind fueled a secret part of her. He was, plain and simple, raw power. And yet, all that power would bend to her will and bow at her feet. The thought went straight to her core causing her eyes to darken.

…

He watched her eyes ink over. The other night when he watched her leave for the club, he thought she couldn't be more beautiful. He was wrong. And as he stared into the black depths of her eyes, he couldn't help but feel as if he were under a spell.

She slowly brought herself up to her knees, not taking her eyes off of his. She grabbed the hem of her night gown and slowly slid the silky fabric up her toned body. Yet, his eyes never left hers. One corner of her mouth twisted upward into a crooked smirk.

She pulled the garment over her head and off her body, tossing it to the floor and his eyes stayed locked on hers.

'Captivated Nikola. Now this is something I can work with.'

However, the thought broke her concentration and her eyes faded back to blue and the spell was broken.

…

Nikola shook his head to clear the fog. He marveled how she was able to hold him spell bound just with her dark eyes. The trick had never worked for him before, God knows he tried.

Helen concentrated and tried to bring it back, to bring the spell back, to bring the darkness to her eyes, to bring the tingle of power and pleasure that came with it, but nothing happened.

She huffed in defeat.

"Well.. That was interesting!"

"Indeed it was." "But unlike you, it seems I can't will it to be there." "Shame too, because it feels wonderful."

"You mean like this?" he grinned before vamping out.

"Show off." She said before shoving him flat on his back and straddling him.

…

At that moment her walkie clicked.

"Magnus come in." Will's voice was like nails on a chalkboard to her right now.

Growling she grabbed the walkie. "Now's not a good time Will." She said as diplomatically as she could muster.

"Well it's Richard Feliz. He says it's urgent."

Nikola sat up and suckled the mark on her neck and her eyes blackened. She shoved him back down with a force he didn't know she had.

"I'll be there in 5." She replied to the walkie before throwing it angrily at the wall. It shattered on impact and she returned her attention to Nikola.

She leaned in and kissed him seductively, stretching out her tongue to lap at his lips parting them. She sipped her tongue into his mouth drawing out his own. She quickly swooped in to suck on it pulling back ever so slowly.

He moaned at her ministrations and his hands began to wander her mostly naked body. She trailed kisses down his neck and sucked harshly at her mark there. She felt him morph and pulled back.

Helen shook her head and rolled her shoulders while sucking in a much needed deep breath of air. Opening blue eyes she rolled off of a panting Nikola. "I have to go."

"Helen." He murmured in his Vampiric voice. It was difficult, but he managed to quell his Vampire, "You, are an evil woman!"

She had donned a fresh dress suit and was hastily trying to pull her hair into a bun, "I learn from the best." She quipped with a smile.

As she pulled on her shoes she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss before darting off to deal with whatever was threatening to foil her master plan.

…..

Fin


End file.
